


O Calor de um Coração Gelado

by Bhks



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhks/pseuds/Bhks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após as aventuras de Frozen, o reino das Ilhas do Sul enviou um diplomata para se desculpar pelo comportamento do Príncipe Hans e melhorar as relações entre os reinos. </p><p>Alfons implorou para poder ser tal representante e, ali estava ele, as vésperas de desembarcar em Arendelle, mas poucas pessoas sabiam que promover a paz não era, nem de longe, a principal razão que o levou até aquelas terras geladas. </p><p>Elsa odiava a ideia desde o momento que está foi lhe apresentada por carta. Detestava ter um representante das Ilhas no seu reino. Não queria, mas precisava, Arendelle precisava de parceiros comerciais, já que as coisas com Weselton estavam complicadas tinha que tentar conciliar com as Ilhas. </p><p>O que nem Alfons e nem Elsa sabiam era que muitos planos estavam em movimento fosse entre as montanhas frias de Arendelle, ou nas praias quentes das Ilhas do Sul, ou mesmo na floresta silenciosa de Weselton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chegada

Alfons nunca tinha colocado os pés no reino de Arendelle, detestava o frio, e, sinceramente, se não fosse por seu estúpido irmão nunca o faria. Nunca teve o hábito de se afastar tanto assim das ilhas do sul, mas as histórias que Hans chegou contando... Não havia como não despertar sua curiosidade. Alfons possuía cabelos ruivos e sempre bagunçados, o que, de certa forma, combinava com sua personalidade, impulsivo, não pensou duas vezes antes de pedir permissão para ser ele o enviado para aquela sagrada missão.

Além disso, não poderia permitir que toda a corte das Ilhas do Sul fossem representadas pelos atos desesperados de um jovem cabeça oca, mal acostumado e folgado demais para conseguir algo por seu próprio esforço.

Adorava o mar, deliciava-se com a maresia batendo contra seu rosto conforme o navio avançava, gostava do sol aquecendo sua pele, mas Arendelle já estava no horizonte e precisava estar o mais apresentável possível, afinal tinha dois objetivos naquele reino, um para com sua família, desculpar-se incontáveis vezes e outro somente seu.

Dentro de sua cabine havia duas caixas, a maior destinada à princesa Anna com todas as maravilhas que pode encontrar, segundo fontes seguras a jovem era curiosa e ele se identificava com isso, logo foi simples imaginar com o que presenteá-la.

Já Elsa foi um desafio, durante boa parte da vida fora isolada, mesmo dentro de seu próprio castelo, era difícil imaginar o que poderia dar a ela. Sua amada mãe quem lhe salvará dessa. Um diamante, que, segundo ela, era conhecido em todo o mundo como o mais puro e límpido que já existirá, a pedra de Reinste. Guardou seus presentes, se vestiu como um príncipe e deu uma última olhada no espelho. Com um porte atlético, alto, de treze filhos era o único ruivo, o que lhe rendeu implicância dos irmãos por toda a vida, sempre foi habilidoso com a espada e desde cedo teve que aprender a se manter calmo e evitar ferir seus irmãos.

Ao alcançar o cais suas bandeiras não foram bem recebidas, o que era esperado. Uma guarda armada estava muito bem preparada para interceder caso ele tentasse algo levemente ameaçador. Assim que desembarcou foi guiado pela cidadela sob olhares tão ameaçadores que considerou se aquela guarda não estava ali, de fato, para sua proteção.

Enquanto adentrava ao castelo tentava imaginar as cenas descritas por Hans, as fontes congeladas e tudo sobre metros de neve. Quando chegou a sala do trono já era esperado, imediatamente reconheceu Anna, e seu agora noivo, Kristoff, tinha a certeza que se dissesse uma coisa desagradável a garota lhe partiria a cara ao meio. De braços cruzados entre ele e o trono ela exibia o seu desgosto por recebê-lo sem nenhum pudor.

Kristoff permanecia parado e imparcial ao lado dela, mas sentia as mesmas vibrações por parte dele. Atrás de ambos estava o trono e a mulher que o ocupava não batia em nada na descrição que lhe foi feita. Com o rosto tranquilo e calmo, Elsa permanecia sentada, mesmo com a aproximação dele.

Imaginou do que ela seria capaz se ele fizesse um movimento indevido, considerou se descobrir as dimensões dos poderes dela valeria a pena falhar, miseravelmente, em sua missão diplomática. Parou diante deles e respirou por um minuto.

– Rainha Elsa, Princesa Anna, Senhor Kristoff Bjorgman, venho em nome das Ilhas do Sul, implorar vossas desculpas, Altezas. Entendam que meu irmão insolente nunca recebeu autorização para vir à vossa coroação, Rainha Elsa, e agiu em interesse apenas dele próprio. Saibam que assim que fomos informados de sua atitude ele foi severamente punido.

Anna foi a primeira a falar.

– E como foi isso?

Eles eram, realmente, bem parecidos, aquela era um tipo de pergunta que ele faria, do trono ele só tinha atenção, mas nenhuma palavra.

– Bom, Princesa, ele foi punido com a realização de seu pior pesadelo. - Uma ruga de curiosidade se fez entre as sobrancelhas de Anna, tentando imaginar o que seria isso. - Trabalho. Meu irmão agora é um feliz empregado de uma estrebaria, onde por ordem do rei não pode pedir demissão e caso consiga ser demitido será rebaixado a tratador de porcos.

Anna não esboçou todo o sorriso que queria, mas deixou evidente que aprovava o destino de seu quase noivo.

– Não acho que isso seja punição. - Rebateu Kristoff com o rosto fechado.

– Para alguém que sempre teve tudo, como o meu irmão teve, é. Ele foi renegado por nosso pai, tratado como uma pessoa não grata na nossa família e caso saia de nossas terras terá um decreto de morte, o que o obriga a trabalhar como o rei mandar. - Ele direcionou seus olhares para Elsa. - Para reforçar minhas desculpa eu gostaria de presenteá-las.

Todos na sala se entre olharam enquanto uma caixa de um metro quadrado entrava pelo salão. Ao posicioná-la ao seu lado ele usou um punhal para abri-la, fingindo não notar que todos os guardas do cômodo colocaram a mão nas espadas, prontos para atacá-lo. Sempre soube que seria necessário mais que uma caixa de bugigangas para ser considerado amigável.

– Isso é para a princesa Anna. - Disse pausadamente ao abria a caixa. Dentro dela havia todas as suas relíquias conquistadas em anos de viagens pela ilhas, de pedrinhas e conchas até quadros raros. - São presentes das Ilhas do Sul, de cada pedacinho delas. - Como boa parte daqueles presentes vieram de suas descobertas ele narrou conquistas e perdas para alguns presente, ao terminar seu monólogo Anna se pôs a fazer todos os tipos de perguntas sobre as Ilhas e o mar, que ele respondeu contente. Até mesmo Kristoff ficou curioso sobre algumas coisas que ele havia visto em suas viagens.

– E para vossa alteza, a Rainha, trago a mais bela joia da corte, o Diamante Reinste, o mais límpido e puro de todos os reinos. - Com cuidado abriu o porta joia exibindo a pedra mais bonita que seus olhos já virá, o diamante possuía um brilho sedutor que sempre lhe fazia coçar as mãos para tocá-lo.

Por um instante os olhos de Elsa mostraram interesse, mas rapidamente foram subjugados pela fachada de sobriedade. Com um aceno um dos empregados pegou o porta joia e mais alguns carregaram a caixa para dentro do castelo.

– Príncipe Alfons, somos gratas pelos presentes e pelo pedido de desculpa sobre a tentativa do seu irmão de tomar meu trono assassinando a mim e a minha irmã. - Foi a primeira fez que ele ouviu sua voz e não parecia assim tão amigável. Ele percebeu enquanto as irmãs trocaram olhares significativos. - E seria um prazer recebê-lo como convidado pelo tempo que permanecer em Arendelle.

Anna mostrou um sorriso de satisfação, havia várias perguntas que ela gostaria de fazer para ele, mas nada no tom de voz de Else indicava que ele seria querido ali.

– Sou muito grato, Vossas Altezas.

Elsa se retirou com Anna a acompanhando, já Kristoff permaneceu parado onde estava.

– Eu não confio em você. - Foram as únicas palavras que disse e saiu do salão.

Um mordomo o acompanhou para um dos quartos. Em sua porta sempre haviam pessoas passando, por curiosidade ou por receio, ele se pegou novamente amaldiçoando seu irmão. O cansaço da viagem finalmente o atingiu, deitou-se para descansar por um momento, sentindo a macio do colchão e se perdendo em um sono aliviado por não estar em uma masmorra ou coisa assim. Foi acordado pela porta sendo aberta, abruptamente, antes de conseguir ficar de pé, Kristoff já lhe alcançou um muro.

– Mas o que?!?!

– Eu sabia, eu sabia que não deveríamos ter permitido que seu barco sequer atracasse. O que você fez? O que você fez com ela?

– Com quem? Do que você está falando?

– De Anna. Onde ela está?

Gritavam com ele enquanto o arrastavam pelo corredor até o salão principal onde Elsa acabava de chegar, despenteada e com roupas de dormir ela era pura fúria.

– Eu ordeno, como Rainha de Arendelle, que me diga o que aquele colar fez com a minha irmã. Onde está Anna?

– Rainha Elsa, eu não faço ideia do que vocês estão falando. Eu...

Antes que ele fosse capaz de terminar sua fala um bloco de gelo o lançou para trás. Todos se afastaram de Elsa, inclusive Kristoff, sabiam o quão poderosa ela era.

– Devolva a minha irmã! - Para cada palavra um bloco de gelo o acertava.

– Eu já disse que não sei. Eu não faço ideia do que vocês estão falando.

Com um toque do seu pé no piso todo o chão ficou congelado, o salão ficava a cada segundo mais frio, vapor saia da sua boca enquanto falava. Aparentemente ele teria seu desejo realizado, veria até onde o poder de Elsa iria.

Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo suas pernas já estavam presas em uma forte camada de gelo. De alguma parte do chão surgiu um monstro de gelo que com um soco o arremessou para longe. Com dificuldade se ergueu, e percebeu que não queria mais conhecer os limites dos poderes dela, pelo menos não naquela situação onde ele era o alvo.

– Rainha acalme-se, podemos conversar sobre isso. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu para tentar saber como ajudar. - Imediatamente cada floco de gelo daquela sala parou no ar e por um segundo ele considerou que ela o havia escutado e que esse seria um bom começo.

– Você está me pedindo para me acalmar? – Ela disse entredentes.

A fúria de Elsa cresceu, exponencialmente. Não havia mais ninguém ali além dos dois. Espinhos de gelo cresciam em todas as paredes indo em direção a ele.

– Droga. - Ele então fechou seus olhos se concentrou, gerou o máximo de calor que pode, labaredas de fogo lutavam com cada partícula de gelo daquele lugar, e tudo virou fumaça e água. Ao fim, estavam ambos encharcados. Ela muda e ele contrariado.

– Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que aconteceu com sua irmã. Nunca quis fazer mal a nenhuma de vocês, eu só queria conhecê-la. - Se sentiu incrivelmente encabulado por falar aquilo em voz alta. - Alguém como eu. - Ao falar ergueu o punho. - Amaldiçoado.

A surpresa daquela revelação manteve Elsa em silêncio.

– Agora, por favor, me diga: o que aconteceu com a Princesa Anna?


	2. A Chegada Pelos Olhos Dela

Aquela carta a deixava nervosa. Enquanto aguardava Anna chegar tentava se ocupar com algumas burocracias de Arendelle, afinal, perdera seu maior parceiro comercial, quando ele mandou seus capangas para eliminá-la. Precisava pensar, mas a carta sobre sua mesa parecia encará-la a cada instante. Respirou, aliviadamente, quando Anna entrou em seu escritório.

Ainda havia neve em seus cabelos, o que só podia significar que estava a brinca com Olaf.

– Soube que recebemos correspondência. - Olhou para a carta em um espaço solitário da mesa, longe de todos os documentos, como se passível de contaminá-los. - O que ela diz?

Elsa respirou pesadamente.

– Ainda não a abri. - Agora, com Anna, ali ela começava a abrir a carta.

– Por que não?

– Queria que você estivesse aqui. - A sensação de ser necessária a Elsa, mesmo que para a simplória abertura de uma carta, dava a Anna uma sincera e boba felicidade, o que a fez abrir um breve sorriso.

Elsa abriu e leu primeiro pra si. Cada segundo olhando para sua expressão séria deixava Anna com mais curiosidade.

– Por Deus, Elsa, o que diz a carta.

– A carta diz, Anna, que teremos visitas.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cada dia que se passava antes da chegada do enviado das Ilhas do sul, mais Elsa ficava ansiosa. Preparou a recepção mais segura possível, para ambos os lados, não precisava que o tal príncipe começasse uma confusão, da mesma forma que não poderia garantir que ele não seria atacado pelos seus súditos.

Quando a embarcação chegou, foi Kristoff quem surgiu a sua porta com a informação. Ela assentiu e andaram lado a lado pelos corredores do palácio.

– Você está mais calada que o normal. - A afirmação dele a pegou se surpresa, eles sempre, que sozinhos, não tinham tantas conversas para ela parecer calada. - Nós estaremos lá, Anna e eu, logo ao seu lado, digo nas escada, digo perto, isso, estaremos por perto. - A preocupação dele era tocante, saber que Anna o tinha em sua vida a deixava de certa forma aliviada.

– Obrigada, Kristoff, sinto-me melhor em ouvir isso.  
Ao adentarem o salão Anna já estava lá, juntamente com a guarda.  
– ... um movimento em falso e todos vocês atacam, você, é o mais rápido, fique mais próximo de Elsa.  
Era de certa forma engraçado ver Anna se portar como sua general de guerra. Mas o fato de ver todos tão armados a deixava tensa. Ao ouvirem a movimentação no exterior do castelo, todos tomaram posições. Kristoff apertou a mão de Anna, confirmando que estava ao lado dela, e as portas se abriram.  
Um jovem ruivo, tão alto quanto Kristoff entrou pelo salão, não parecia com Hans como havia imaginado. Ela permaneceu em silêncio assistindo-o declamar desculpas e quando mostrou os presentes ela via sua general se esvair e uma jovem curiosa e faladeira surgir em seu lugar. Era a primeira vez que recebia um presente tão delicado, quis tocar o Diamante Reinste, mas conteve-se.  
O plano original era polidamente mandá-lo embora, mas no momento em que iria fazer isso. Anna de deu aqueles olhos de por favor, como um cãozinho. E no fim das contas ela o estava convidando a permanecer em sua casa por tempo indeterminado.  
Elsa saiu o mais rápido que sua posição lhe permitia. E ouviu Anna correr para alcançá-la.  
– Ele parece ser legal.  
– O irmão dele também parecia. - Elsa estava contrariada e a alfinetada foi o suficiente para Anna deixá-la sozinha.  
Ao chegar em seu quarto o diamante estava em sua penteadeira. Novamente sentiu o desejo de tocá-lo, mas resistiu a isso e foi tratar do seu reino. No início da noite, cansada de todas a pessoas que havia recebido, permitiu-se um longo banho e quando sentiu-se limpa e refrescada ouviu sua porta bater.  
Não precisou perguntar quem era para saber, afinal, passou a vida inteira ouvindo aquela batida.  
– Ainda está nervosa?  
– Não, Anna, só... só não me sinto bem com o Príncipe Alfons por aqui, há algo nele que me incomoda.  
Anna foi a penteadeira e colocou o Diamante eu seu pescoço.  
– Tem que admitir, ele tem um bom gosto para joias, acho que nunca vi um presente tão lindo.  
Por um instante Elsa admirou a imagem de Anna pelo espelho.  
– É verdade, ele é tão bonito que até parece mágico... - E pela primeira vez Elsa tocou o Diamante Reinste. Um clarão a cegou por alguns segundos.  
– Mas o que foi isso? Anna? - Ao adaptar-se novamente com a luz do quarto, Anna não estava mais ali.  
Um desespero cresceu exponencialmente no coração de Elsa, em questão de segundo metade do castelo estava congelada. Saiu para o corredor e encontrou com Kristoff, segurando frutas e flores.  
– Anna sumiu, e aquele príncipe tem algo a ver com isso. Guardas, tragam o príncipe até o salão e aprendam seu navio, prenda toda a tripulação, agora!  
Quando viu alguns guardas patinarem no gelo que formou pelo corredor, usou toda a sua concentração para refrear seu medo e descongelar o palácio. Não precisava de mais um inverno fora de época.  
Então confrontou o príncipe, e agora estava muda e molhada dos pés a cabeça.  
– Agora, por favor, me diga o que aconteceu com a Princesa Anna.  
Ela torceu as mangas do seu vestido para distrair as mãos enquanto transformava toda aquela loucura em uma narrativa.  
– Permita-me. - Ele se aproximou dela e aqueceu o ar próximo a eles, em questão de poucos minutos estavam secos.  
O silêncio trouxe Kristoff e a guarda de volta para o salão. A falta de gelo que havia na sala os intrigou menos que o fato de ambos, rainha e príncipe, estarem parados a somente alguns centímetros um do outro.  
Ao ouvir a guarda aproximar, Elsa imediatamente se afastou de Alfons.  
– Rainha...  
– Voltem a seus postos! Kristoff, Alfons, acompanhem me.  
Kristoff não acreditou no que estava ouvindo, mas a entonação da Rainha não lhe deixou espaço para questionamentos.  
Ao alcançarem os aposentos reais, Alfons, fechou a porta ao passar.  
– Príncipe Alfons, mostre a ele.  
– Rainha não acho que...  
– Perdoe-me, Príncipe Alfons, mas este reino já manteve segredos demais.  
Alfons suspirou, juntou as mãos e exibiu uma chama.  
Kristoff não pode evitar seu rosto de surpresa.  
– E o que isso significa? Onde está a Anna?  
– Infelizmente, eu não sei. Mas tenho uma ideia de quem pode saber. Preciso voltar as Ilhas.  
Ao puxar uma corda, um sino soou por todo o castelo e em minutos um jovem rapaz bateu-lhe a porta.  
– Joseph, convoque o conselho. Avise a guarda para preparar uma embarcação e liberar a tripulação e a embarcação das Ilhas do Sul.  
– Sim, majestade. - assim como chegou o jovem saiu.  
Alfons pensou em argumentar, mas rapidamente reconsiderou.  
– Kristoff, Príncipe, preparem suas coisas. Estamos partindo para as Ilhas pela manha. - Ela sumiu castelo a dentro para uma reunião com o conselho que ficaria encarregado de manter Arendelle enquanto ela iria buscar sua irmã.  
– Pelo seu bem espero que Anna esteja a salvo, pois com chamas ou não, seu destino será mil vezes pior que o dela.  
Então ele saiu para pegar seus pertences deixando o príncipe sozinho na porta do comodo real.  
– Ótima missão diplomata.


End file.
